


Sirocco

by Vera



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-01
Updated: 1999-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:53:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vera/pseuds/Vera





	Sirocco

Talia slipped into her mind like the sharp sweet scent of spice. "No."

Talia's hands turned palm up in supplication. She was still neat and perfect in contrast to Susan's dishevelled dampness.

"No, not that."

"Susan," she said, and it seemed she curled open like a bud peeling petals, the cool exterior peeling away to reveal hot, possessive desire. She stepped toward Susan, placed her palms against Susan's hands, slid them up her arms to rest on her shoulders, thumbs stroking the pulses in her neck, like a hot, dry wind blowing through her and taking everything familiar with it.


End file.
